Banshee cry
by Isaboo26
Summary: This time Barry needs Kara's help to defeat Silver Banshee and stop her from stealing a weapon that could destroy both worlds.
1. Chapter 1

"Barry, the silent arlarm at Rathaway Industries just went off!" The sound of Cisco's voice over the intercom broke his concentration and he reluctantly pulled his gaze away from the equation on the board. For days now he'd been working with Harry to find a solution that would make him go faster but so far they hadn't cracked it yet. Even with the schematics he got from Eobard Thawne on his latest trip to the past. He pushed the intercom button and sighed under his breath.

"On my way.." In a split second he changed from his regular clothes into his Flash costume and he was out the door, speeding through the streets of Central City.

When he got to the building people were already fleeing the scene. Employees with panic written all over their faces. On the top floor a window broke and shattered glass rained down on them. Barry looked up and saw someone tumbling down. He didn't hesitate and shifted into gear. With the speed of light he ran up the side of the building and plucked the woman out of thin air before safely putting her back on solid ground. Confused by what had just happened she wandered off into the arms of concerned co-workers.

"Do we know who's up there?" he asked his team back at S.T.A.R. labs and Caitlin answered,  
"No, we don't. I picked up a high frequency sound but it's not mechanic."  
"So we're dealing with a Meta?"

"I think so. Barry..be careful."  
The corners of his mouth curled upwards as he bolted into the building. On the top floor he stopped and scanned the damage. There was a large office just off the elevators that was once separated from the hallway by a glass wall that was now completely shattered. Furniture was thrown across the room and in the middle of the rubble was a familiar face. He had to blink twice to be sure because she wasn't supposed to be there. In fact, it was almost impossible that she was there. Silver Banshee.

Alarmed by another presence she turned around and looked at him with anger filled eyes.  
"You! I was looking for Supergirl but you'll do nicely too. Surprised to see me? Last time you caught me off guard but not anymore..Flash!"  
She inhaled deeply and shrieked at such a high pitch that he had no choice but to cover his ears and put some distance between himself and the screaming Banshee. When the ringing in his ear subsided he touched the coms on his suit.

"Uh guys, we have a problem. Remember when I told you about the villain on Kara's world? She's here and it seems that she has more control over her powers. Last time we electrocuted her and Livewire but I doubt that trick will work twice. So what do I do?"  
It stayed silent for a few seconds until Harry's voice sounded in his ear.  
"Get her away from the city, Barry. Before she can do more damage."  
"Got it," he replied and hurried back inside only to find her with her back towards him and in front of an opened safe in the wall. She was clearly looking for something specific.

"How did you get here!" he called out to her. She turned and quirked a brow.  
"I thought you left. You must be glutton for punishment."  
He glanced at the small object in her hands and then noticed the smirk on her face. This couldn't be good. Once again she inhaled sharply and the sound that come from her lungs had such force that it blew him backwards towards the now missing windows. His heartrate spiked and he heard Caitlin's voice call out to him as Banshee blew him over the edge. If it wasn't for his speed he would be dead on the sidewalk but now he managed to stop himself from falling and end up safe roughly a block away from the building.

As he was trying to catch his breath he heard Cisco say that Banshee left and he should come back to the lab but then he felt a gust of wind that made him smile. He turned around an looked straight into the face of a new old friend.  
"Hey stranger. Need some help?" Kara smirked while landing gently in front of him.  
"Hey Kara, I just saw Banshee and wondered..how..it's good to see you." He hugged her tightly and when he let go the wide smile on her face mirrored his.  
"She escaped custody of the D.E.O when they were transporting her to another facility but I think she had help. Not from Livewire this time but someone on the outside. The same person responsible for creating a breach. I could really use your help getting her back to my Earth."  
Barry listened with a small crease between his brows. The thought of breaches being opened between worlds was unsettling. What if another Zoom tried to cross into his world again?  
"Sure. I would love to help a friend out and now you can meet my team. I was just heading back to S.T.A.R. labs."  
"Great. Wanna try to beat me again?" Supergirl grinned.  
"Try to keep up" he replied with smile and got into position. After a short countdown he shot away with Supergirl on his trail.

When they walked into the cortex they were greeted by a few curious glances. Caitlin looked up from her computer screen and smiled politely.  
"Who's this?"  
Barry stepped forward and beamed "this is Kara. The girl I met on the other Earth. Supergirl."  
Caitlin's eyes widened but she quickly walked around the desk to greet the new arrival.  
"You're Supergirl. Welcome to Earth. Or is that weird to say to an alien? Not that you're alien-like or anything. It's just that Barry has told us so much about you, including that part, and we don't have Supergirl on this Earth. Or Superman for that matter. So you're the first alien I've seen. Anyway, it's really nice to meet you."  
Kara chuckled softly and adjusted her glasses.  
"You must be Caitlin. Barry has told me so much about you guys too that it feels like I know all of you already."  
Then she tuned to face the others.  
"You're Harry and that would make you Cisco, also known as Vibe."  
Cisco shot Barry a surprised look but then smiled at the new girl. "I had no idea Barry told you everything. But you're right and I agree with Dr. Snow, welcome. I assume you're here because of the new Meta?" He directed his question at Barry. "What happened out there with her?"  
"She's not a Meta. She's from Kara's Earth and I saw her take something from Rathaway's safe. A small device. Maybe a prototype of some sort?"  
"Hmm," Caitlin replied, "I could give Hartley a call and see if he can tell me what was stolen. I wonder how she knew what was in that safe though." As she walked back to her station Barry followed her with his eyes. Hartley being one of the good guys still took some time to get used to. Especially since Caitlin and Hartley seemed to have developed some sort of friendship that for some reason bugged him to no end.

"This lab is much more impressive than our setup back home. Winn would just die if he saw all of this." Kara walked around the cortex with a childlike curiosity that made Barry smile.  
He really was pleased to see her again since the last time he was on her Earth it felt like they had a real connection. Another superhero he could relate to, that had the same insecurities he was struggling with and knew what it was like to juggle a day job and trying to save the world while still having some sort of personal life.  
At that moment Iris walked in, not noticing Kara standing to the side. She headed straight for Barry.  
"Hey. I just came by to remind you of the dinner for Wally tonight. Dad's cooking and he's so proud of Wally getting accepted into the honors program. So it's kind of a big deal so don't be late."  
He forced a smile and shoved his hands into his pockets. He knew Wally was Joe's son and Iris' brother and that they were excited about the new addition to the West family but he just wasn't feeling it. Every time he got together with Wally it felt forced and wrong. The fact that the kid had a massive chip on his shoulder didn't help either. But for Joe and Iris' sake he kept his thoughts to himself and made the effort.  
"Crap, I totally forgot about the dinner. And I sort of made other plans.."  
He glanced at Kara but then looked back at Iris.  
"Barry, don't flake on me. Dad wants you to be there and so do I. What could be more important?"  
When she looked over into the direction of Barry's gaze she noticed Kara and opened her mouth but no sound came out.

"Oh, I see. You have company. I didn't know. Hi, I'm Iris West." Iris extended her hand and shook Kara's while discretely eyeing the newcomer.  
"This is Kara Danvers. She's a..a friend visiting from out of town." Kara and Barry exchanged a look where he signaled her with his eyes not to say too much. Kara understood because she flashed Iris a sweet and innocent smile.  
"Yes, I was in town and decided to pay my old pall Barry a visit. Totally out of the blue. Spontaneous. Because that's me..spontaneous Kara.."  
"Right," Iris replied while frowning slightly.  
"He's never mentioned you before. How do you know each other?"  
"Chatroom.."  
"A case.." Barry replied at the same time but then stumbled "It was a case involving a serial killer that picked his victims from a chatroom. That's how I met her. "  
He realized how lame that sounded and that Iris was never going to believe such an obvious lie but it was the best he could come up with. If Iris noticed she didn't let on because she didn't pursue the subject and turned the conversation back to the dinner.  
"Why don't you bring Kara? I'm sure dad won't mind one more or less. He always cooks enough to feed an army anyway. I have to go. The mayor is holding a press conference and I'm covering it for the paper so I can't be late. It was nice meeting you, Kara. Barry, remember what I said. Seven..don't be late."

He watched Iris until the elevator doors closed and then Kara leaned in.  
"So that's Iris. Is she always that bossy?"  
She chuckled and nudged his shoulder but as they turned around they noticed the worried look on Caitlin's face.  
"What's wrong?" Barry quickly walked over to Caitlin's desk.  
"I just spoke to Hartley and it's worse than we thought. That device you saw is a prototype for a weapon that emits high frequency pulses so strong it can break up any kind of material at the sub atomic level. Without the actual gun it's useless and that's why they were keeping that in a bunker outside the city but since Banshee knew about the prototype in the safe, it's also safe to assume that she knows about the weapon itself. If she gets her hands on that..I don't even want to think about what could happen."

Cisco joined the conversation while drawing attention to his computer screen.  
"This is where they're storing the weapon. It's a building designed and protected by ARGUS so I already contacted Lila to keep an eye out for Banshee. Since she hadn't made a move yet I think we should concentrate on designing something that will protect you from her Banshee cry. Somehow I think regular earplugs won't do the trick but I might have something else. It's something ironically Hartley and I have been working on together. It's based on his gauntlets. He got the idea when he defeated the Wraith.. anyway, he's on his way to lend a hand."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the patience, guys. I've been really busy but I haven't forgotten about this story. Hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner.**

Trent: Sorry it didn't meet your obviously high expectations. Next time I'll run it by my editor first. Oh wait…it's fanfiction, not Amazon.

Chapter 2

Iris and Wally joined him at the dinner table at the West house. In the background he could hear Joe busy in the kitchen and judging from the smell filled the house he was going all out to make something special.  
"You're going to love dad's roasted chicken. It is to die for and it's actually one of Barry's favorites too, right Barry?"  
He looked up from his phone and managed a small smile when he noticed Iris and Wally staring at him.  
"Huh? Oh yeah, it's great."  
The way Iris raised her brow slightly was a sign that she was annoyed about something again and then he realized that he was still holding the phone.  
"Put that away, Barry. You know the rule, dad doesn't like phones at the dinner table."  
With a sigh he put it down and swallowed the objections that were bubbling to the surface. There was just too much going on to be enjoying a night with the family. Especially if that meant him having to be nice to Wally all night.  
"Why didn't you bring that girl I met earlier? What's her name again..Kira?"  
"Girl? What girl? Are you holding out on me, Bar?" Joe walked out of the kitchen holding a plate of chicken that could easily feed a family of eight. He put it down in the middle of the table and then sat down without taking his eyes off his adopted son.  
"Her name is Kara and she had other plans. Caitlin took her out to see some of the Central City nightlife."  
He smiled faintly at Joe but deep down he wished he could have gone with them. Kara probably wasn't going to be there for very long and he would much rather spend some time with her. After all, how often could you spend time with someone from another planet? But all his objections that it wasn't safe for the two girls to go out by themselves fell on deaf ears. In fact, when he mentioned the safety factor, they both laughed at him. And maybe they were right. After all Kara was Supergirl but Caitlin had no superpowers. And with Silver Banshee still out there looking for Kara, Caitlin could be the one caught in the crossfire.  
"So how do you know this girl?" Joe asked interested but it was Iris that answered the question.  
"Barry met her on a case you two worked on. Something about a cyber stalker?"  
She now gave her father a curious look. No doubt her reporter instincts kicking in but Joe didn't hesitate to back him up.  
"Oh right, Kara..yeah now I remember."  
Barry exhaled relieved but also knew that Joe would question him about Kara later. Thankfully Wally changed the subject and for the next twenty minutes he dominated the conversation with a detailed description of the engine he was working on. Barry tried to follow but his mind kept drifting and after a few attempts on Joe's part to include Barry in the conversation, even his stepfather gave up .

Downtown, in one of the nightclubs, the two girl left the dancefloor and claimed a table to the side. Within minutes a waitress appeared with two cocktails.  
"We didn't order anything" Caitlin started but the waitress smirked and pointed at two guys at the bar.  
"Compliments of those two over there" she added as she put the glasses down.  
Both Kara and Caitlin smiled in their direction and then chuckled.  
"That never happens when Barry and Cisco are here," she grinned.  
"Well I'm not surprised," Kara replied. "Look at you in that dress. Doctor Snow the scientist by day and sexy party girl by night."  
Caitlin looked down at the blue sequenced cocktail dress and suddenly felt unsure. When she saw the dress in the store she instantly fell in love with the color and how it sparkled like snowflakes in the pale winter sun. It was unlike anything she ever thought herself wearing but the moment she put it on she knew she had to have it. Of course it was crazy expensive and there never seemed to be an occasion to wear it. Until now.  
"I'm still doctor Snow. Even in this dress. And what about you. Kara Danvers, personal assistant to Cat Grant by day and Supergirl by night."  
She lowered her voice when she said Supergirl and smiled widely.  
"Tonight I just want to be Kara Danvers the tourist," Kara replied. "And dance with my new friend. I'm really glad you suggested this. Back home I don't go out very much. There's always some crisis or miss Grant needs me for something. And I don't have many female friends either. It's just me and my sister. And of course James and Winn. We go out but it's not the same as having a girl-friend you can dress up with and gossip with."  
Caitlin chuckled and nodded.  
"I know. I spend so much time at the lab that sometimes it feels like I'm one of the guys. I do have one girl-friend. Her name is Felicity but she lives in Star City. We talk on the phone all the time and we visit each other but it's nice having someone to go out with and talk about the men we work with.'  
She glanced at Kara and paused for a second.  
"So you and James.. how is that going?"  
Kara's eyes widened in horror.  
"Barry told you?!"  
"No. Give me some credit. I'm a doctor and I see the way you react every time his name comes up. You like James."  
Kara adjusted her glasses and gave Caitlin a nervous smile.  
"I do but it's complicated. We work together and his ex, Lucy..she's now the head of the D.E.O. and essentially my boss. Besides, I don't know how he feels about me."  
"Kara, you should tell.." Caitlin started but couldn't finish her sentence because of the loud explosion that followed. Part of ceiling above the dancefloor collapsed and rubble was now blocking the exits. People screamed in panic and tried to get away. The smoke cleared and amidst the rubble stood Silver Banshee. Caitlin and Kara ducked behind their knocked over table as Silver Banshee started pacing.  
"What is she holding? Is that the gun?" Kara whispered.  
"Can't be because A.R.G.U.S. would have told us if she stole it" Caitlin whispered back but there was doubt in her voice. With trembling fingers she managed to get her phone out of her purse and text S.O.S. to Barry.  
"Sorry to end your night with a Bang.." Banshee said calmly but loud enough for everyone in the club to hear. She aimed the gun at the terrified people that huddled together. "I don't want to take up too much of your time but you see..I need your help. I'm looking for someone. A girl. An annoying, innocent looking blonde. A little birdy told me that I could find her here." She emphasized the last word and slowly turned around, scanning the club for any sign of Supergirl.  
"I have to change" Kara whispered but Caitlin stopped her.  
"No, you can't. We don't know what that gun does. You have to wait for Barry."

"Come out come out wherever you are…Supergirl" Banshee continued. "Unless you want to start killing off people. It would be good target practice." She aimed the gun at one of the guys that bought them the drink and they could see how he held is breath, panic written all over his face. Before she could pull the trigger a voice came out of nowhere.  
"Leave him alone and let's take this outside." In the blink of an eye the Flash appeared and while everyone was distracted by the arrival of the Flash, it gave Kara a chance to change out of the dress she borrowed from Caitlin and into her Supergirl outfit.  
"Stay down,' she hissed to Cait and then walked around a pillar so Banshee could see her.  
Banshee looked at Kara, then at Barry and back at Kara. "Are you officially a duo now? You'll have to explain who's the hero and who's the sidekick because I'm confused. Not that it really matters. Tonight I'll kill two birds with one stone."  
She directed the gun back at the ceiling and fired a shot. A big chunk of concrete came down but Barry had plenty of time to get Kara and himself out of harm's way.

"Where's Caitlin?" he asked frantically while looking around. The idea that she could be one of the victims that were on the dancefloor the moment the ceiling came down actually made his stomach churn.

"She's okay. She's back there" Kara answered. "Thanks for coming so fast and I'm sorry for this. Banshee is my problem and now she's threatening your city."  
Barry smiled under his mask, relieved that Cait was okay.  
"Don't worry about that. As far as the people of Central City is concerned, this is just another Meta."  
"Why don't you just die" Banshee called out while firing random shots into the crowd. It was a miracle she missed hitting people but every time she hit a wall or something solid, something even more disturbing started to happen. In the spot where she fired cracks started to form and then it shattered like glass. But the range wasn't big enough to bring the building down, although she was doing some serious damage to the interior.  
"We have to stop her before she buries us and everyone in here alive."  
"You think?" Kara replied sarcastically but then turned to Silver Banshee.  
"Let these people go. Your problem is with me, not them. We can take this somewhere else and we can talk."  
Silver Banshee aimed her gun at Kara and pulled the trigger. If it wasn't for Barry's quick responds she would have been hit but now the only damage either of them suffered was the pain of hitting to floor hard.  
The shot that was meant for Kara hit a pillar and cracks started to appear. Banshee turned in frustration, inhaling deeply and then letting out a high pitched scream that brought everyone to their knees and covering their ears but the sound did more than just making some ears bleed. Walls, pillars..everything that was already cracked by the gun Banshee was slinging started to crumble and slowly the building was coming apart. They were running out of time.  
Barry grabbed Kara and hinted at the ceiling. There was a piece of concrete dangling dangerously loose but Banshee was still a few feet away from it.  
"We have to get her underneath" Barry hissed at Kara. "I'll draw her over and you'll do that laser thing with your eyes."  
In a flash he moved around to get behind Banshee and then called her name. As expected she turned around to fire her gun at him but before she could Kara melted the iron rods that were keeping up the concrete block and in the fall it took out Banshee. If she was standing a few inches back she would have been killed but now she was only unconscious. Kara knelt down next to her nemesis and checked her vitals.  
"She's going to be okay. You don't happen to have a place we can put her until we find what she stole, do you?"  
Barry smirked again. "As a matter of fact.."

All around them people were fleeing for the exits but he was looking for one person in particular and once he saw her he pulled her into a tight hug.  
"Are you okay?"  
Caitlin held on a moment longer before she let go of him and smiled.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry I called you away from your family dinner."  
Barry suppressed a smile while letting his eyes go over her dress.  
"I should have gone with you two to begin with. We knew Silver Banshee was looking for Supergirl."  
All three looked at Shioban on the floor.  
"Well, we'll put her in the Pipeline for now but I hope she won't be able to get out. Hartley said her voice might be too powerful for the glass." Caitlin said with a sigh.  
Kara picked up the gun and frowned. "I have a feeling we've won this battle but not the war."  
"You might be right but for now we have to get her back to S.T.A.R. labs." Barry replied but as they were heading back he leaned into Caitlin and smirked.  
"So, doctor Snow.. is there any chance that we'll see that dress on casual Friday?"  
He chuckled when she pushed his shoulder and gave him a fake angry look.


End file.
